Over My Head Version 20
by alienangel19852003
Summary: 12 years after Falling Through Keely and Phil are still in over their heads and their kids are getting in on the act as well. More summary inside
1. While you're falling down

**Title**: Over My Head Version 2.0

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, sexuality, violence, language, slash, self mutilation, and character death.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Phil of the Future nor do I own _Over My Head _(Cable Car) which I'm using yet again for inspiration, it's such a wonderful song. If you haven't heard it, you should really check it out. I have a Pheely video of it on my myspace, and the Fray's actual video of it.

**Summary**: 12 years after Falling Through Keely and Phil are still in over their heads and their kids are getting in on the act as well. Keely wasn't entirely over her mother's death when the loss of her best friend happens she pulls away from the family and from Phil who is trying desperately to hold everything together. Cadence discovers the shocking secret of her birth when she finds her mother's old journal which sends their world reeling all over again.

"While you're falling apart"

Keely gripped Phil's hand as they stood outside at the cemetery watching as they lowered her mother's coffin into the ground. She'd tried to take comfort in what the priest was saying but her mind was at war. Her mother had died and she felt nothing. She'd struggled for years with the woman and now that she was gone Keely didn't know how to feel.

It had been nearly eleven years since Keely had forgiven Bruno with a punch to the face. They had been though a lot the birth of their third child a daughter which they named Calliope. Keely had started her own publishing company and was now a big time in demand song writer, her songs were sung by some of the biggest artists around everyone from Keshia Cole to a collaboration with Pete Wentz from Fall Out Boy.

Phil was doing great he had gone on from managing the Pickford Country Club to owning to inns in town. He had such a knack for the hospitality business. The two of them were closer than ever, they had a relationship that was timeless, and it was what got them both through everything.

They continued to try to make efforts to reach out to Keely's mother it was challenging at best. She was still rude to them and weird around the children whether she was drunk or sober. Sometimes they would give up all together on dealing with her, but they always made another attempt to resolve things.

Keely tried not to feel horribly guilty for her mother's death, but it was hard not to. They'd been fighting and her mother had left their house drunk and driven her car on the train tracks, the police said it was a suicide but Keely couldn't help feeling a little like she'd shot her mother.

Despite all of Phil's assurance that it wasn't her fault she still felt that way, she chalked it up to another one of her failures. She glanced over at her daughters, Cadence and Calliope who were holding each other and crying softly. Her son Liam was another story, he was leaning against a tree stabbing it with a knife. Keely sighed; she didn't really have the patience to deal with that right now. She didn't know what to say to them, she didn't know what to tell herself.

She felt like it should be raining, it looked like it was going to start soon, the funeral procession finally came to an end. Keely was still standing there long after it had ended, the kids had gone back home with Pim and Danny for the whole after funeral thing at Phil and Keely's place. Keely didn't want to go back there and have people telling her how sorry they were for her loss.

She stared up at the sky, it was dreary day she wondered if it would feel any different if it were sunny. Phil wrapped his arms around her, and she couldn't help but smile a little, after nearly twenty years together he still had this ability to make her feel so wonderful no matter what was going wrong in her life.

"Keel, you don't have to be strong. You can cry the kids aren't here it's just me everyone is gone back to the house you don't have to be strong." He whispered.

"This is no good…" she mumbled, "I've spent years, wasting buckets of tears for that woman."

"Keely…she was your mother, even if she wasn't the best one around she's still the one you had it's gotta hurt to lose her."

"I don't feel anything! Maybe she was my mother a long time ago before bitterness completely took her heart, but she certainly hasn't been my mother for a long time. As far as I'm concerned she died a long time ago and some angry drunk came and replaced her."

"Baby…you don't mean that." Phil said.

She turned in the circle of his arms, "But I do Phil…"

"You're saying this because you feel guilty about her death. You can try to convince yourself that she's not your mother or we can deal with the fact that she's gone and that you are NOT the reason for that." He told her.

"It's my fault!"

"How is her deciding to drive drunk your fault?"

She shook her head she could feel the tears starting, and she was angry at him for making her realize the truth. She didn't want to deal with this, she tried to move out of his grasp.

"Tell me!" he demanded.

"I don't know! I can't deal with this!" she cried trying to get away but he held her tight.

"Keely, no! We're going to get through this… I want you to tell me how is this, your fault!" Phil shouted.

Never in the almost seventeen years they'd been married had Keely ever wanted to run away from him and his logic than she did right then.

"I could have tried harder…" she sobbed.

"Keely, you aren't responsible for her, she was YOUR mother! You weren't hers." Phil said as the wind began to pick up.

Keely gave up on struggling and threw herself into his arms, "I guess I couldn't save her." She whispered against his neck.

"Maybe you weren't meant to save her she didn't want to be reached that's not your fault, and I need you to believe that." He said holding her closer.

"I love you Phil…" she whispered, "Everyday you save me…I can't live without your love."

"I can't live without your love either." He whispered kissing away her tears, "You ready to go home?"

She nodded and they walked over to his car. The ride home was a blur for Keely the only thing that kept her grounded was Phil and the touch of his hand. Keely had always thought that one day she'd be able to get through to her mother and they'd share this whole Lifetime Movie moment and everything would be good between them. Now there was no way that would happen.

She was still dreading going home all of the mourners who'd shown up for her mother's funeral would be there telling her what a wonderful woman her mother had been. She felt badly about not being there so her father and her kids wouldn't have to sit through that.

"We're here, if you're not feeling up to this whole thing we can send everyone home and it'll be just us…"

"No…I'm good." She said.

There was quite a gathering inside their home, Keely went through the motions of listening to people tell her how sorry they were for her loss and then she went looking for her children. She spotted Cadence who was nearly seventeen with Grandpa Jack and Pappy listening to stories about Mandy in her younger days.

Phil had been flanked by his mother, and Keely continued through the house. She walked through the kitchen were Pim and Danny were standing with Owen and Via and Alicia and Melody.

"How ya doing Keely?" Via asked hugging Keely.

"Better."

"You had a talk with Phil didn't you?" Via smiled.

"Yeah…we worked everything out." Keely said.

"Again I must say on behalf my family and I we are immensely sorry for your loss." Danny said.

"Come off it Danny this isn't another press conference," Pim said poking her husband in the ribs.

"He's working on a big case and constantly talking to the press he doesn't know how throw that switch in his head that separates him from being a district attorney and real person." Pim explained, "But we are sorry, if there's anything you need, someone to watch the kids anything we're here."

"Thanks," Keely said.

Pim hugged her, "We're family… as cheesy as it sounds."

Keely had become close to Pim over the years. Pim had come a long way from the crazy power hungry girl she used to be. Now a mother and prosecutor for the Pickford City Court, Pim was a great friend to Keely.

"That goes ditto for us too…the O-Dawg has got your back…." Owen said.

Via rolled her eyes, "What my idiot of a husband means is you can count on us too for anything you need as well."

Keely smiled, "Have you guys seen Liam around in where?"

"I think he's outside in the tree house." Alicia said, "He stormed out of here, we tried talking to him…but I think he needs you."

"Thanks 'Licia." Keely said going over the sliding glass screen door and pushing it open.

She climbed up the ladder to the tree house and poked her head in to find herfourteen year old son sobbing quietly. He saw her and quickly tried to hide the fact that he was upset.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk with you…see how you're doing."

"I'm fine, your job's done now you can go."

"Little boy do not play with me today… now I know you're upset but you know better than to talk to me like that."

"I'm sorry Mom…come in and enjoy my personal space." Liam said with minimal sarcasm.

Keely climbed into the tree house and sat beside him.

"I know you wanna pretend like you're too punk rock to feel anything, but I know you're sad." She said.

He looked up at her through his dark Emo swoosh bangs hanging in his face.

"Why would I be crying over a woman who treated me like shit at every holiday?" Liam asked.

"Liam language please. I know Grandma Mandy really wasn't everything a grandmother should be–"

"She was a total bitch Mom and you know it!" Liam screamed.

Keely didn't speak for a moment, "Maybe so…but she was still your grandmother and your family…"

"Family supports you and loves you, she didn't support you in anything you've done." Liam said, "She never wanted you to marry dad, she was always talking about that wrestler guy you could have married." Liam said.

Keely cocked her head to the side, she was over all the issues surrounding the whole Bruno thing but she was not in the mood to get into the whole thing.

"If you weren't crying because of grandma why were you crying?" Keely asked.

* * *

Liam glared at his mother; the longer he kept her talking about grandma the more he could avoid the issue. It seemed like his mother was avoiding issues of her own, he figured this was about her mother. 

"You wouldn't understand." He scowled looking away.

"Try me…" Keely said.

"I don't want to talk about it Mom." He whispered.

"I'm going to respect you and give you your space. But if the police show up here because you've done something illegal you might be safer in jail."

"Alright Mom…" he sighed hugging her.

"I'm going go find Calliope, I know it's probably not going to be much of a search I already know she's up in the music room."

Liam was thankful that his mother hadn't badgered him about his problem, but he knew she would tell Grammy who was the secret police. Whatever secrets they tried to keep rest assured Barbara Diffy would find them out. 

He sighed he was going to keep this one from them, he didn't know how they'd react if they knew. With shaking hands he lit himself a cigarette, he'd recently taken up the habit just to kind of piss off his father but he'd discovered he liked the vice so he continued not risking much exposure.

Lately, it seemed he'd been out to piss of the world as a whole, but it was a distraction so they wouldn't see who he really was. The two sides of him were at war, the part that fiercely loved his family and the other part that still fiercely loved his family but didn't want them to hate him when they found him out. Liam violently pushed his hair from his eyes, he knew he was going to have go back into the house and listen to Pappy's crazy stories and eat Grammy's snicker doodle and pretend that everything was okay. That he didn't feel like his world was coming a part. That he wasn't changing into a stranger.

* * *

At eleven Calliope was the runt of the litter, and she didn't mind being treated like it. She was the baby of the family and she was going to continue milking it for all it was worth. She had both of her parents wrapped around her little finger, and she knew it. Keely smiled when she heard her daughter playing the piano upstairs. 

She stood in the hallway and listened at the melody Calli was playing and she instantly liked it, she ventured into the room.

"Not feeling social today?" Keely asked.

"Not really…" Calli stopped playing and turned to face her.

"I haven't been feeling all that social lately either, I've been a bit distant. And I'm sorry." Keely came and sat on the piano bench beside her daughter.

"This is really hard Mom…I've never known anyone that died before. She was your mother I understand how come you wouldn't be yourself this week. I couldn't imagine losing you or dad…" Calli said.

Her insight was nearly heartbreaking, but Keely held it together. She decided to change the subject.

"So…what are you working on? A piece for recital?"

"No, this melody won't leave me alone. Can you help me with it? I'll play and you sing whatever comes to mind." Calli asked.

"Sure sweetie," Keely smoothed down her daughters blonde hair.

Calli and Cadence took after her in that respect but Calli had Phil's eyes and his trademark smile.

Calli began to play and Keely listened to the song, she liked it. It wouldn't be hard to make up something on the spot. Keely flicked on a small tape recorder, so they wouldn't forget what they'd worked on, she had the penchant of doing so.

She started by humming softly, as she thought about her mother and father, "I will not make the same mistakes you did, I will let myself not cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far…" she was crying before she could even finish the first verse.

Calli stopped playing and put an arm around her, "We don't have to do this now Mom…but I think it could be a really good song. And a good way to resolve everything you feel about Grandma Mandy and Grandpa Jack…"

"How'd you get to be so smart?" Keely asked.

"It's a gift," Calli smiled.

Phil entered the music room looking for his wife and daughter, "I've been looking everywhere for the two of you."

Keely smiled wiping tears off her face quickly before he noticed, but he always did.

He walked over to them concern etched on his handsome face.

"I'm okay Phil…Calli and I were working on a song…she's trying hand at composing something, she's got a great melody and I was just messing around singing something. And I got all emotional."

"Maybe if you did the song, sang what's in your heart you might be able to finally let everything go…" Phil said.

"Alright," Keely said.

"Are you sure?" Calli asked.

Both Keely and Phil nodded, and Calli began to play.

"I will not make the same mistakes you did; I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. I will not break the way you did you fell so hard. I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far…" Keely sang focusing on everything she tried not to feel.

"Because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk. Because of you I learned to play on the safe side. So I don't get hurt. Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me. Because of you I am afraid…" Keely sang.

Phil smiled, "That's great Keel,"

"We've got to work on it…its nowhere near finished." Keely whispered blushing.

"Let's go downstairs; Grammy is insisting that the two of you eat something." Phil said.

"Alright…" Keely said taking her daughter's hand and they got up from the piano bench.

* * *

Phil was glad when everyone had gone home except for his wife and children. He was tired it had been an impossibly long day. He was worried about Keely, she seemed a bit off balanced. She'd been through a lot in the past few days, she'd insisted on handling all of the arrangements for the funeral and calling relatives. 

He loved the strength she used to cover her vunerability, he loved everything about her. After seventeen years he still couldn't get enough of her he was constantly in awe of her. She was the most amazing woman he had ever met she ran the house, wrote great songs, and she took great care of the kids.

He was taking out the trash and watching her while she washed dishes by hand not bothering to use the Dishwasher3000.

Liam had long ago retreated to his room to spend time on his computer, Calli had gone over to play with Pim and Danny's little girl Riley, and Cadence was working on an assignment for school so the two of them pretty much had the downstairs to themselves.

"Today was tough…" Keely said, "I never expected to feel so…much so late, after she died I felt numb until it finally hit me…"

"It'll take time…it always takes time." Phil said.

"I just wanna feel better now…I feel torn between how I should be feeling and how I really feel." She turned to face him.

"There isn't any way you should be feeling, everyone is different."

"I want you to make me feel…something else…" Keely said.

"Keel…" he knew exactly what she was talking about.

She crossed the small space between them, "Let's go upstairs…" she told him.

"I don't know if this is the best time to–"

She kissed him halting his speech, ceasing his thoughts, and taking his breath away.

"I need to feel you…"she told him.

He sighed relenting to give her what she wanted, he'd wanted to be with her for the last few days but it was inappropriate for him to even really think about it. It was probably the longest they'd gone without making love for a very long time.

She took his hand in hers, "Come on…"

He let her lead him outside, and down the hill behind their house.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"I want to make love in the grass by the stream..." she said matter factly.

The thought caused Phil to shiver, they'd only done that once years ago when the kids were younger and they were too. Keely leaned in and bit him on the ear, he was so turned on. By the fact that Keely wanted this that she needed this brave act of exhibitionism to feel something other than overwhelming grief. She needed to feel his love. And he was more than willing to give her everything she needed. They made love under the pale moonlight and when it was over she cried and he held her.

"Just let me hold you while you're falling apart, baby if you fall I'll go with you…I'm always with you…" he whispered.


	2. Give 'em hell kid

**Title**: Over My Head Version 2.0

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, sexuality, violence, language, slash, self mutilation, and character death.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Phil of the Future nor do I own _Over My Head _(Cable Car) which I'm using yet again for inspiration, it's such a wonderful song. If you haven't heard it, you should really check it out. I have a Pheely video of it on my myspace, and the Fray's actual video of it.

**Summary**: 12 years after Falling Through Keely and Phil are still in over their heads and their kids are getting in on the act as well. Keely wasn't entirely over her mother's death when the loss of her best friend happens she pulls away from the family and from Phil who is trying desperately to hold everything together. Cadence discovers the shocking secret of her birth when she finds her mother's old journal which sends their world reeling all over again.

**Author's Note**: If you haven't read Falling Through you probably should seeing as this is the sequel.

"Give 'em hell kid"

"Can I please go to the party all my friends are going." Cadence asked her father.

Phil wasn't having any of it he eyed the soon to be eighteen year old over his newspaper. All he could see was her mother at that age, which worried him more than anything. He kept a watchful eye of his daughters more so than he did his son given the situation with Keely, he was determined not to let that happen to either of them. And he was constantly afraid that something would happen to them.

He was pretty strict; he didn't allow Cady to go to house parties. Dances and formals were okay but he drove her and her friends to and from the school sponsored events.

"Well they can tell you all about it." He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"But Daddy…" Cady whined.

"What are you whining about this time…" Liam said entering the kitchen "Is it about Jock Boy's party?"

"His name is Brad and yes…" Cady said.

"Bradley is that Jared's son?" Keely asked from where she was attempting to make smoothies.

"Jared Anderson." Phil tried not scowl.

"Yeah, that's Brad's dad, you guys graduated with him right?" Cady asked.

"We know him unfortunately," Phil rolled his eyes.

"Did he used to stuff you into lockers?" Liam asked, "I really hate when they do that."

"He never stuffed me into a locker." Phil said indignantly.

"Sally Bruensaugner beat him to it." Keely said laughing.

Phil rolled his eyes, Keely had come a long way in the six months since her mother's funeral.

"Daddy can go pretty please with sugar on top…" Cady said giving him the innocent look batting her eyelashes and poking out her lower lip.

If she'd been asking him for a pony or a sports car she would have definitely gotten one, Phil was such a push over when it came to the women in his life. But he was still fiercely protective of them.

"Nice try but you still can't go…"

"I bet if Liam wanted to go to the party you'd let him go." Cadence said.

"You know that isn't true," Phil said.

"Is it? He does whatever he wants and you guys just let him do it." Cady said.

"Cady, we've been over this; you can't go to the party."

"Phil don't you think we're being a bit unreasonable about this whole thing we should let her go. It won't be the end of the world." Keely said.

"Keely…I don't think we should let her you know what goes on at these football parties. I don't like the idea of her going there alone." Phil said looking over at Liam.

Keely and Cady did the same only they were batting their eyelashes.

"What are you looking at me for?" Liam asked, "I am not going to that party, it's going to be a bunch of drunk assholes rubbing against each other and barfing all over the place. It would be too much like school."

Cady glared at her brother, "Like I would ever want to go to the most stellar party of the year with you Puff the Magic Dragon, but you're my only option."

"Okay first of all you're going about this all the wrong way, you don't ask them can you do something you just go do and have them deal with after it's done. That's how I'm able do all of the things that I do." Liam said.

"That is the reason why you're grounded this month, and you're sentenced to go golfing with Pappy at the Country Club every weekend. And you'll be working for what little money you'll be getting this year cutting grass in the ninety degree heat." Phil told his son with a cheery smile.

"When you're all old and crusty and the girls have their husbands and kids it's going to be me that makes the decision on what kind of home you get to live in." Liam said with an equally cheery smile.

"Well, it's not like he's got a life or any friends anyways…" Cady said.

"Cady, be nice to your brother." Keely chastised.

"Hey, I can't help it if most of my friends got sent to that boot camp." Liam said.

"Keep trying my patience with these little stunts of yours and you can join them." Phil said.

He had little patience left with his son, it seemed the boy was going all out to make him angry. Liam just rolled his eyes and flicked his long swoosh bangs out of his brown eyes, a challenge clearly presented in them. He had to admit he and his son were a lot alike. Nether of them were going to budge on the issue. The more Phil tried to control his son the more Liam rebelled.

"Whatever,"

"Listen boy if you keep on walking around this house like rebel without a clue, I'm gonna send you to that boot camp in an ambulance." Phil said.

* * *

"Phil…" Keely started but changed her mind; they both knew that neither of them had physically disciplined any of their children. 

She came over and put the pitcher of smoothies on the table along with toast, eggs, and ham before taking a seat on Phil's lap.

"Is there a chair shortage or do you two always have to do that?" Liam asked.

"I didn't read anything about the chair shortage in the paper…" Phil said.

Keely rolled her eyes, her husband was so oblivious.

"Liam did you do your homework last night?" she asked changing the subject but refusing to relinquish her seat on her husband's lap.

"Yes…I didn't want to do it but my inner geek came out and I couldn't help myself. I find logarithms absolutely fascinating. And the British Literature is my absolute weakness." Liam said.

"No wonder they stuff you in your locker." Cady said.

"Was I that bad in high school?" Phil asked Keely.

Keely started to respond, but again changed her mind.

"Cady don't tease your brother. Where's Calliope? Is she still up there reading that script?" Keely asked about her youngest daughter.

"Liam go tell your sister to come down for breakfast." Phil suggested.

Liam rolled his eyes stood up from his chair and walked over to the foot of the stairs, "Calli! Dad wants you to come down for breakfast!"

"I could have done that myself…" Phil said dryly.

Calli came bounding down the stairs her blonde hair bouncing a stack of papers in her hands.

"I don't have time for breakfast, today is the day for auditions for _Jesus Christ Superstar_. This year I am so not gonna choke…" Calli said taking a seat at the table.

"You did well when you did your scene for us. The thing is not to over think it. Just pretend its just the five of us goofing off here and you'll do fine." Keely said.

"Are you guys going to come to my auditions?" Calli asked.

"I'll try sweetie but I've got some meetings with investors about the new hotel in Los Angeles." Phil said.

"But I'll be there." Keely said.

"It's not even about getting the lead it's about not throwing up or having an equally embarrassing fear based bodily reaction." Calli said.

Keely smiled, "I'm sure you'll do great sweetie,"

"Everybody eat up, Pappy's coming to take you guys to school." Phil said.

"I will be so glad when my car gets fixed," Cady said. "I love Pappy and Grandpa Jack, but they are the most embarrassing rides to school."

He managed to get the kids to eat and she cleaned up as he ushered the girls out of the door, Liam lingered behind.

"Mom…um…if you were to find out something about me would it change how you feel about me?" he asked.

"What did you do?" Keely asked putting plates into the sink and turning to face her son.

"I didn't do anything…yet." He said looking down at the skateboard in his hands.

She noticed how uncomfortable he seemed, "What's this about Liam?"

"It's about me. You remember Grandma Mandy's funeral when you found me crying it's about that. I wasn't sure then but now I know there's nothing I can do about it…" he said his voice breaking.

"Whatever it is I'll still love you, you're my son no matter who you happened to have murdered in a fit of rage." Keely joked attempting to lighten the mood.

Keely wondered what her son was hiding from her, she'd put the combined efforts of Barbara and Pim on the case. But they hadn't turned up anything good except that, Liam liked to tie cats to trees by their tails and the fact that he liked to break into the stadium late at night and smoke cigarettes.

He brightened, "You rock Mom."

He hugged her and ran out of the back door. Keely stood in the doorway and watched him skate down the driveway. And into the front of Pappy's Tahoe and falling on the ground.

"I'm suing!" he screamed rolling around in the driveway.

"You little bad ass boy, get in this car right now before I get out and put my foot…" Lloyd screeched trying to open the car door, but Phil held it closed.

"Liam how 'bout you do what Pappy says, your mom and I won't be able to protect you from his foot on the ride to school." Phil said.

Liam had the penchant for working his grandfather's nerves with his antics, Phil and Keely would laugh most of these stunts off. Keely exchanged glances with Phil who was standing beside Lloyd's truck. They were both trying to suppress their laughter.

* * *

Cadence slammed her locker closed. She hated how unfair her father was being about the party, but if she could find someone suitable that her father thought was trustworthy she could go. There was only one option, her best friend Kent Trahan. He was an all around great guy, great grades, and he was very responsible. What made it even better was that he was Alicia's wife Melody's son. 

"What's wrong Cade?" Kent asked.

He'd snuck up on her again, "Hey Kent…it's nothing…just my dad and this party. He won't budge on letting me go this party."

"Oh…I doubt it'll be any fun anyways, why don't we just go the mall and she that new Nick Cannon movie." Kent suggested.

"How about we go to the party instead? I know my dad will let me go if you came with me." Cady said.

"I don't know Cade…these parties aren't really my style." Kent said.

"Now you sound like my freakziod brother. This is going to way bigger than last years party, I hear they have sixteen kegs and a sound system that's like ten feet tall. And everyone is going to be there." Cadence gushed.

Kent adjusted his glasses, "If everyone was jumping off a bridge should we jump too. I know High School is about fitting in but it's a bit late for that I'd say. This is our last year."

Cady looked up at her red haired best friend, "Look Kent, I've put up with them running my life for the past three years. This year I am determined to kick it up. Now are you with me."

"Fine…" Kent said, "I'll take you the party."

"You sound sooo excited…" Cadence said sarcastically.

"So do I have to like ask Mr. Diffy if I can take you to the party?" Kent said.

"Yeah, but he'll be totally cool with it." Cadence smiled, it had been easier than she thought to convince him to help her.

She really liked him, he was so cute with his reddish blonde hair and the cutest little freckles on his cheeks. He had a year round tan, he was constantly in the water either surfing or swimming. He had a kind of less geeky Anthony Michael Hall _Sixteen Candles_ kind ofthing going on. They'd been best friends since they were five and she didn't want to ruin their friendship over a silly crush so she kept her feelings a secret.

The bell rang, "I'm off to Math, I've got to decide what to wear to the party tomorrow." She said.

"And I've got to make out my last will and testament before talking to your father." Kent mumbled.

"Come on he's not that bad." Cadence said.

"Remember when Robbie Wheeler asked you to junior formal?"

"He tripped, there was no real proof my father pushed him down the school steps." Cadence said.

"Make sure when I ask your dad if I can take you to the party that it's on flat ground and there are no sharp utensils around you remember when Max Henderson came over to your house for dinner he was mysteriously stabbed with a salad fork." Kent said.

"Actually it was my mom who stabbed Max he was getting a bit too familiar with her. And I'll make sure that nothing happens to you. My parents love you. You've been over like a gazillion times." Cady said.

"Alright I'm in I'll ask him." Kent said.

"Thank you, thank you." Cady cried throwing her arms around his neck and she hugged him tightly.

"Cade…" he whispered.

She pulled away blushing, "Sorry if that was uncomfortable," she said.

They used to hug all the time as kids but when they started six grade they started to change on the outside and on the inside affection from her seemed to make him uncomfortable. They rarely hugged nowadays. Occasionally Cady would get excited and throw her arms around him, or grab his hand when she had something to show him.

She looked over at him as they walked to class, he was blushing too. Neither of them were speaking still embarrassed from the hug. Could it be that he liked her too?


	3. Life has moments

**Title**: Over My Head Version 2.0

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, sexuality, violence, language, slash, self mutilation, and character death.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Phil of the Future nor do I own _Over My Head _(Cable Car) which I'm using yet again for inspiration, it's such a wonderful song. If you haven't heard it, you should really check it out. I have a Pheely video of it on my myspace, and the Fray's actual video of it.

**Summary**: 12 years after Falling Through Keely and Phil are still in over their heads and their kids are getting in on the act as well. Keely wasn't entirely over her mother's death when the loss of her best friend happens she pulls away from the family and from Phil who is trying desperately to hold everything together. Cadence discovers the shocking secret of her birth when she finds her mother's old journal which sends their world reeling all over again.

**Author's Note**: If you haven't read Falling Through you probably should seeing as this is the sequel.

"Life has moments…"

Liam skated down the halls of H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High as he did everyday. He had to go down Jockstrap Avenue, where all football team's lockers were to get to his English class. And just like every other day he got knocked off his board and put into the trash can for his trouble.

"Motherfucker…" he said once he discovered that he couldn't get out.

The Jocks had found a new way to put him the trash can, ass first for once and he was stuck thanks to his backpack full of books. He kicked his legs in an attempt to tip the trashcan over and roll out, but it was too no avail he was too deep inside the can.

The bell rang and the Jocks had long ago walked away with their arm candy after calling him a "spaz" and his personal favorite, "faggot". He hated school with a passion even though he loved learning. Everyday was exactly the same, torture pure torture. His teachers hated him and his smart ass attitude. The Jocks hated him because he was different. His parents didn't understand him anymore.

He dug in his shirt pocket with his only free hand for his cigarettes and lighter. He managed to get one out of the packet put it in his mouth and light it. He didn't care anymore, he had taken all he was going to take. His give a damn had not only been busted it was demolished. The fire alarm was so sensitive to the smoke that it started ringing fortunately the sprinklers didn't go off as he was right under one, he would have been really upset if his cigarette went out.

Liam watched with grim satisfaction as students started filing after their classes, Principal Neil Hackett stalked down the hall trying to calm everyone down finally caught sight of Liam stuck in the trash can smoking.

"Liam? What are you doing?" the bald man questioned.

Hackett was a close friend to Liam's family, and he often took it easy on him. However he didn't understand how badly he had it there, but hopefully today would be an eye opener. Liam wasn't a complainer; he knew snitches and talkers get stitches and walkers. He just took the abuse the Jock's gave him and didn't rat them out to the authorities for their abuse.

And it was abuse, getting stuffed into the trash can was nothing compared to the hell that was usually inflicted on him. Sometimes the older boys would beat him just because they could and he had to lie to his family and tell them that he'd been fighting.

"Chilling…" Liam responded with a smirk.

"How'd you get in the trash can? Did someone push you in?"

Liam rolled his eyes and took another drag from his cigarette, "And the prize for best Princpalling goes to…"

"Who did this…?" Hackett demanded, there was already a crowd forming around them.

Liam started to answer but he saw two of the main boys in question standing inn the crowd cracking their knuckles.

"I was skating and I couldn't stop…" Liam lied, "I crash landed in here and got a little stuck and decided on a smoke break…"

"Liam…" Hackett didn't seem to buy his story, "Let's get you out of there and we can talk about your suspension in my office."

"Oh my God…Liam why are you in the trash can smoking?" His younger sister asked as pushed through the crowd.

"Long story…well not all that long fell in got stuck and started smoking." He explained.

"Alright everyone nothing to see here, go back to your classes the threat is contained." Hackett shouted, and the crowd began to disburse.

"Liam did those guys do this to you?" Calli asked in a whisper.

"I did this to myself," he threw his cigarette, and allowed them to pull him out of the trash can.

"For existing," he added.

"Follow me…" Hackett said, "Calliope you'd better be getting back to class before you get a tardy slip…"

Liam shrugged his shoulders at her and started down the hall after the principal.

* * *

Keely was furious, another meeting with Principal Hackett about Liam. He'd earned himself another suspension. She stomped down the halls of H.G. Well's High School with Liam in tow surprised that it still smelled the same the comforting mix of the "Dolphin Safe Tuna" and B.O. 

"I can't believe you would do something so dumb, this is even stupider than the time you liberated the lab rats and set them lose during a pep rally." Keely said.

Liam stalked on ahead of her, "You wouldn't understand why I did that."

"I'm tired of hearing that, try me I might just understand." She said once they'd reached the parking lot.

"You wouldn't, you were Miss Popular around here. You don't know what it's like to walk around here and not be the center of attention." Liam said.

"Sometimes I wish I hadn't gotten so much attention in high school." She whispered, "Are you being teased again? Is that what this is about?" Keely asked.

Liam didn't answer, she knew she was right.

"Why would anyone want to stuff you into a trash can?" Keely asked.

"Because I don't fit into their little mold." Liam told her, "If you've forgotten those in power around here like to reject what's different."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"It's not like you're going to _do_ anything about it. If you get my drift."

Liam said.

"Of course I am we're going to back in there and tell Hackett." Keely said.

"No! We're not. You're going to make things ten times worse for me if you do. There's nothing Hackett can do about those guys, it's completely over his head. They play well so they're above the law." Liam said glancing around nervously, "Can we just go home."

"Get in the car. I'll take you home. We're going to figure out something." She said as they got into her car.

"I've got it worked out only two more years and I'm out of here." Liam said.

"You think that you'll just let them do that and just wait until you get out of high school."

"I'm fine Mom…can't you just leave well enough alone."

"You are not fine. You got stuffed ass first into a trash can. They spray painted horrible things on your locker last semester. You're a worse liar than your father. I can't believe that I let this go on that I let this happen to you." Keely whispered.

"Promise me you won't tell dad." Liam said.

"I can't promise that…" Keely said, "It's our job to look out for you to protect you, it hurts to know that I haven't been doing that."

"It's no big deal." Liam said.

"How long has this been going on?" she demanded.

"Since seventh grade." He whispered. "It never stopped Mom..."

"Was that what you were trying to tell me this morning?" She asked.

"No…that was something else." He cocked his head not meeting her eyes.

"You know you can tell me anything…" Keely told him.

"Let's just see what you do with this secret…" Liam told her.

She finally started the car and drove them home, it broke her heart that her son was hurting and she hadn't even noticed it. She'd thought he was just acting out but he'd been hiding something much worse than that, she wondered what else her son was hiding. She knew better than anyone that people will believe whatever you chose to show them. That was one thing high school had taught her.

She'd managed to keep a secret of her own for over eighteen years. She could understand the lengths her son was going through to keep whatever he was hiding to himself, but she didn't want him to go through it alone. She decided to hold off on telling Phil about what the kids at school were doing to Liam, until she found out what else he was hiding.

* * *

Phil was in an exceptionally good mood when he'd arrived home from work. He'd gotten the investors to kick in the extra money he needed to take over the hotel in Los Angeles; it was by far his biggest business venture. He walked through the front door to hear the sounds of Liam's stereo. He groaned he was hoping he would just find Keely at home. He'd gotten off early just go come see her. 

He walked upstairs, passing his son's room the door was closed as usual with its normal DO NOT ENTER sign on the front that appeared to be scrawled in blood, he prayed it was red paint.

He didn't feel like finding out why Liam was home from school so early. He just wanted to tell his wife the good news.

He found Keely in their bedroom sitting on the floor looking at a photo album.

"Keels…" he whispered from the doorway.

She looked up startled, "Phil…you're home early."

He smiled and ventured more into the room walking across the soft plush white carpet to sit down beside his wife. She looked beautiful, wearing a different outfit than the one she'd worn that morning it was a purple and black kimono over black bellbottom dress pants. Her hair was adorned by a purple flower; she smelled like lavender, her very presence excited his senses. He couldn't even remember what he had to tell her.

"Yeah…the meeting wrapped early," he said.

"So what's the word? Are they going to invest?"

"Oh…yeah they are…I kinda forgot about all that work stuff when I saw you." He said.

"You should be very excited, this is a huge deal. You're getting to restore this old hotel to its former glory and make it flourish again." She said.

"I am…" he whispered.

"This is an awesome opportunity for you Phil…" Keely smiled.

"Yeah…" they were talking about two different things, "What are you looking at."

"Nothing…just old snapshots of the family." She said.

"You only do that when something's wrong. What happened?" he asked.

"Liam got suspended again, but it's not entirely his fault." Keely said.

"Whose fault is it? That boy is always getting himself into one thing or another. I'm gonna call that military school in San Diego. I can't deal with that boy's drama anymore." Phil said.

"Phil…he's acting this way because he's hurting….I'm his mother and I don't know how to help him. Remember how happy he used to be when he was younger?"

"Yeah… I do. We would play laser squash and camp out in the living room. We used to be best friends…I wonder what happened." Phil said sadly.

"I think I do." Keely whispered looking down at the album in her lap.

"I remember that one," he said pointing at a picture of seven year old Liam sitting on the kitchen counter smiling brightly showing off his missing tooth.

"I wish we were just dealing with a loose tooth or a skinned knee with him this time. That's something I can fix." Keely said.

"We can't help him unless he wants us to." Phil said putting an arm around her.

"I know…I wish he'd let me in…I just realized we don't know him at all…he just shows us what he wants us to see. All of the trouble he's been in I think it's a distraction." Keely told him.

"From what I wonder." Phil said.

"I certainly intend to find out." Keely said.

"We'll talk to him after dinner. Right now, I need to hold you." He told her.

Keely smiled, and blushed. After all this time together, he could still make her blush. He closed the album and picked her up and with him and walked them over to the bed.

"Remember how we used to just lie in bed and just talk about everything in high school?" Phil asked.

"How can I forget? It used to be hell for me lying there beside you wishing I could kiss you. I never knew…that you wanted me too." Keely said.

He smiled, as they lay side by side holding hands.

"I used to do the same thing. It just feels like second nature to love you. And I just know that no matter what happens our love is going to see us through it."

"I feel like that this just the calm before the storm. About as calm at it gets for us around here." Keely said.

"Whatever happens, we'll be alright."

"I hope so…" she whispered it was the last thing he heard before he went to sleep.

* * *

Keely noticed that Phil had fallen asleep; she kissed him on the cheek she lay there beside him for a few minutes before she went downstairs to make Liam a snack. She had loads of time before Calli's tryouts of the play. 

She made him a plate of fresh fruit and brought him some yogurt, her son was a weird one while the girls guzzled down can after can of fruity soda and ate sugary candy bars and starchy chips Liam liked fruit. In some ways he was the kid every mother dreamed of he kept his shoes off the living room rug which was more than Keely could say for the boy's father, he ate all of his vegetables, a feat Keely herself couldn't master even at thirty five.

She made her way upstairs with the food and knocked softly on her son's bedroom door. He slowly pulled it open and peered at her through his hair.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"Sure why not…" he said pushing the door open all the way, "Ignore the mess."

The room was a chaotic swirling mess. Clothes, books, and just about everything you could imagine was strewn all over the place, his bed was unmade.

"I always do…" she said, "But if your father sees this I'm not going to stop him from boxing all your stuff up and putting it up in the attic. You'll be stuck with one standard issue army blanket and only three outfits to wear. I know you couldn't stand that anymore than I could. If I cleaned my closet you can do something about this. I had clothes in there from the _Nineties_ for crying out loud."

She earned herself a smile from the sullen teenager.

"Mom…you do know that that makes you really, really old right?"

"Despite the fact that I remember the nineties I am still surprisingly youthful and peppy." Keely smiled.

"Yeah…"

"This out fit practically screams youthful and peppy mother of teenage children! Everyone thinks so…" Keely said.

He smiled and she realized he was just messing with her.

"Liam…I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything…"

"Mom I know you've said that many times today alone."

"I thought you were hungry so I made you a snack." She handed him the plate of fruit.

"Thanks Mom…"

"Will you talk to me…help me understand who you are now. What you're going through…you aren't Mommy's little Pooh Bear…anymore, I don't expect you to be. You're well on your way to becoming Mommy's little Pooh Bear the Man…" she found herself babbling.

"Will you promise you won't hate me?" Liam asked setting the food aside.

"Yes…" Keely said.

"If you pinky promise I'll tell you everything. You can't tell anyone even dad what I'm going to tell you." He told her.

Keely was numb after she walked out of her son's room. He'd told her everything; about how scared he was to let anyone in, to let them find out he was gay. They'd both hugged and cried and she'd left him alone after assuring him that she loved him and there wasn't a damn he could do about it.

She had no problem that he was gay, one of her best friends was a lesbian, Owen was bi, as was Via. She and Phil had discovered that the night they graduated from high school, Phil wasn't too pleased about getting groped by a drunken Owen. Phil had always tried to convince her to fool around with Via, she'd always joked about doing when he did something with Owen, he had responded by putting his hand to his throat and shaking his head.

She went back down to the kitchen, and started deciding what to make for dinner. She went though the motions like a robot.

Phil walked into the room, "Are you ready to go to the try outs?"

"Yeah. Did you ask Liam if he wanted to come with us?" Keely asked.

"I did. He said he wasn't feeling up to it. I hear getting suspended takes a lot out of you. What did he do this time?"

"Well he got caught smoking after some bullies stuffed him into a trash can. He kinda got stuck and he just lit up."

"He's being bullied again? I thought we talked to the parents and took care of that after the whole locker incident." Phil said.

"Wrong…he's been in like three fights since then."

"Yeah I remember him limping around the house. I'm sorry; I haven't been paying enough attention to the boy. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to keep the boys away from those girls of ours, it is exhausting. But that's going to stop this weekend we're going to go fishing. Just the two of us."

"Phil! You aren't supposed to be scaring their boyfriends away. Cady's a senior it's high time she went on a few dates. But I don't blame you from keeping them away from Calli she's much too young for that kind of thing."

"I don't even think she knows the difference between boys and girls, you've got talk to her again, and she's dressing like the _Princess Bride _again." Phil said.

"Well, I seem to recall a man who dressed up like Chi Chi Rodriguez last Halloween. She likes frilly skirts and gloves and scarves she's just a kid." Keely said.

"Well, I don't want her to be getting stapled to her desk again by Mini Candida." Phil said.

* * *

Calliope looked out into the crowd of students that had gathered to auction for the play, "So this the competition…" she mumbled walking forward making her way over to Ms. Greene the drama teacher. 

She handed her papers, the signed forms from her parents and a copy of the monologue she intended to recite. She took a seat and looked around for her mother.

"Calli!" she heard Cadence calling her from the doorway to the auditorium.

Calli got up and trudged over to her sister her soft purple ballet slippers making no sound as she switched form linoleum to carpet on her journey up the aisle to meet her sister.

"Has mom got here yet?" Cady asked.

"No not yet…are you and Kent going to watch me try out?" Calli asked.

"We could and maybe ask mom and dad when they get here." Cady looked over at her freckled friend who nodded nervously.

Calli rolled her eyes, she wished the two of them would get together already.

"Ask mom and dad what?" Calli asked.

"About taking Cady to Brad's party, it's no big deal…" Kent said.

"I heard it was going to be the party of the year. It's not the best idea for a first date. One of you is bound to get drunk, more than likely she will and then you'll spend the whole night taking care of her, you don't want this to be filled with clichés you might as well stay home and watch _10 Things I Hate About You_."

"This isn't a date!" Both Cady and Kent said indignantly.

"Whatever, did you know that that movie is based on a play by William Shakespeare? It's called _Taming the Shrew_." Calli explained.

"We know that we read the play for English last year." Cady said, "Is Ms. Greene going to care about us coming in there?"

"Just as long as you don't talk loudly and keep your cell phones turned off, she hates that worse than someone chewing gum in the middle of a monologue. I learned that the hard way," Calli said with a sweeping dramatic gesture.

"You guys take some seats I've got to go back with the others; it's almost most time to begin." Calli said as they made their way down the aisle again trying to beat the rush of the other kids auditioning to the stage.

"Calli, you know you don't have to run, they go in alphabetical order." Cady pointed out.

"Oh right…I'm just so nervous…" Calli said as her sister and her friend took seats in the middle section.

Calli continued up to the stage tripping several times as she did, "Why does the carpet have be so damn bumpy and my skirt so frilly…"

* * *

Phil and Keely made their way into the auditorium. He spotted Cady sitting with Kent that was one guy Phil had no problem with Cady going out with. He led his wife over to where they were sitting. 

"Dad! I didn't think you'd be able to make it today…" Cady said.

"I got finished early and decided I'd come home early and go to Calli's auditions." He told her.

"Mr. Diffy do you think we could talk after the try outs?" Kent asked.

"Sure," Phil wondered absently what the boy would want to talk to him about but he didn't have long to ponder it Keely put her hand on his thigh.

"I forgot the camera out in the car. I've got to go get it." She told him.

"Keely, she's not going to be able to focus with you taking pictures of her. You should think about leaving it out there. She's going to be nervous as hell, to begin with."

"You're right that's why God invented camera phones for quick flashless pictures." Keely said.

They watched the students audition some of them were quite good. Finally Calli's name was called.

"Calliope Diffy." The drama teacher called.

* * *

Calli stepped from behind the curtain and managed to get caught in it. It took her a second to untangle herself from the curtain then she tripped over the microphone stand, it was almost painful to watch. 

Then when she righted herself from that minor disaster, she gazed out into the audience. There were so many people staring at her, she spotted her parents in the audience. Then she cleared her throat and adjusted the microphone. She smiled when she saw her father, and she managed to recite her monologue effortlessly.

"That was the best I've ever done," she said after the auditions were over.

"You didn't throw up at all." Cady shrugged.

"I did a little in my mouth." Calli said.

"I think you did great Sweetheart." Her father said pulling her into a hug.

"We're really proud of you Calli." Her mother smiled.

"I can't believe it…I might actually _get_ a part in the play." Calli said, "I've got to go see how Jamie is doing she fainted during her audition."

* * *

Cady watched her sister walk away it was the perfect time for Kent to ask her parents if he could take her to the party. She nudged him. 

"What?" he asked.

She gave him a look and made a gesture.

"Oh…"

"Mr. and Mrs. Diffy can I ask you two something?" Kent asked.

"Kent what's with the formalities, we've always been Uncle Phil and Aunt Keely to you since your mom married Alicia." Phil said.

"Sorry." Kent blushed, "I was wondering if you guys would allow me to take Cady to the Homecoming Party tonight."

Cady looked at her father awaiting his answer, he seemed to be in deep thought.

"You don't drink?" Phil asked.

"No, sir."

"Smoke?" Keely asked.

"No…"

"What are your intentions with my daughter?" Phil asked.

"I don't have any intentions," Kent said with heart breaking honesty, "I'd just like to take her out and show her a good time."

"Do you mean show her a good time or _show her a good time in the backseat_?" Cady's mother asked.

"Mom!" Cady said glowing from embarrassment; she'd never even kissed a boy much less fooled around in the backseat with one

"We're just fooling with you…you guys can go to the party. Bring her back at twelve thirty without any suspicious marks on her neck and without a drop of alcohol in her system." Phil said.

"Thank you Daddy." Cady threw her arms around her parents.

"Now…you know what would be super sweet if you guys took Calli out for ice cream as a practice date." Keely suggested.

"Not gonna happen." Cady responded.

"You know your mother she had to try," her father shrugged.

Cady smiled, "You guys head home we'll get her some ice cream."

"Yeah," Kent agreed.

"See they weren't that bad, you didn't get stabbed with any dining utensils or pushed down a flight of stairs." Cady told him as they went to go find Calli.

"I guess…" Kent said he seemed to be deep in thought.

Cady wondered what he was thinking about, she didn't have time to ask before her sister came up talking a mile a minute.

* * *

"Well, you ready to go, we have the whole car to ourselves we could go and park on Slater's Hill like we used to senior year." Keely suggested with a wink. 

"Sounds good to me…" Phil said pulling his wife close as they walked out of the auditorium.

"How do you feel about Kent taking Cady to the party?" Keely asked.

"Ifthere is anyone other than myself that would take better care of her at the partyit would beKent."

"I think he likes her." Keely smirked.

"I certainly hope so, I've got their wedding invitations already printed up, the dates just need to the tweaked the Wizard."

Keely rolled her eyes at her husband's antics, she had no doubt that he was serious.


	4. I never knew

**Title**: Over My Head Version 2.0

**Author**: alienangel19852003

**Rating**: M, sexuality, violence, language, slash, self mutilation, and character death.

**Disclaimer**: Again, I don't own Phil of the Future nor do I own _Over My Head _(Cable Car) which I'm using yet again for inspiration, it's such a wonderful song. If you haven't heard it, you should really check it out. I have a Pheely video of it on my myspace, and the Fray's actual video of it.

**Summary**: 12 years after Falling Through Keely and Phil are still in over their heads and their kids are getting in on the act as well. Keely wasn't entirely over her mother's death when the loss of her best friend happens she pulls away from the family and from Phil who is trying desperately to hold everything together. Cadence discovers the shocking secret of her birth when she finds her mother's old journal which sends their world reeling all over again.

**Author's Note**: If you haven't read Falling Through you probably should seeing as this is the sequel. I bet you all are wondering how much can I take this family through well it depends…on how far I get before school lets out, I probably wont be able to update right away or perhaps at all over the summer because I don't have internet at home.

"I never knew"

Cadence hated Mondays. They were the worst; she had an eight o'clock class. Liam was an ass in the mornings, Calli was barely alive and it was the morning and it was up to her to wrangle her younger siblings and get them to school because her parents were "sleeping" in. On the upside her car was finally fixed, and she didn't have to rely on her grandfathers for transportation. On the downside major, she and Kent had been avoiding each other since the party on Friday night.

She hadn't meant to kiss him, but she'd had one to many glasses of that spiked punch. They were sitting on the swing, the moon was hanging over them, she was leaning in and it just kind of happened. Well actually she just grabbed him and kissed the hell out him. She didn't know the things alcohol could do for her confidence. He kissed her back she remembered that much kissing the boy she loved under the beautiful harvest moon and star lit sky.

He'd apologized when things started to go farther than a few kisses; she was still embarrassed about being a bold drunk and kissing him like that. She slammed her locker shut, there was nothing she could do about it now there would be no more avoiding it, he was her lab partner for physics. She wasn't a science whiz like the men in her family, she leaned more toward the freedom literature and the relevance of history than the logic of science, and she relied on Kent as her partner.

She went to class a few minutes earlier than usual and took her spot at their regular table, she was taking out her notebook her blonde hair falling into her dark eyes. Her best friend was the next to enter the room. Their eyes met and they both started talking at once.

"I didn't mean to get complex on you the other night­­–"

"Sorry I didn't come by over the weekend–figured we needed some time–"

She looked away blushing.

"Look Cady…about Friday…you were drunk and I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. Let's just be friends and forget it ever happened." Kent said taking his place beside her.

"You didn't take advantage of me…and I don't want to forget it ever happened, because I might not get the courage to do that again." Cady whispered daring to glance over at him, "I understand if you don't feel the same way about me…we can be friends and chalk it up to me being complex."

"Cady…I don't think I can do this…I can't stand not being able to touch you when we're together." He said not breaking the gaze, "But I know if we start this, it might not work out and I can't have it be more than this just to lose it. To know what it's like to be with you and then not to have you anymore as a friend as lover as anything…"

"I don't like risking what we are for what we could be either, but I can't just be friends anymore." Cady told him.

Before she knew it he had pulled her off the stool and into his arms, Cady was glad that all of there classmates and even Mr. Angst were never on time for the class. His lips descended up on hers. She found herself kissing him back with all the passion inside her. Her arms wrapped around him reflexively she felt so right with him.

The bell rang and she reluctantly broke off the kiss, "You, me talk after class…" she whispered.

He nodded thoroughly, "I don't know how much talking we're going to do."

She smiled and mussed his hair with her hands, he looked so good like that blushing profusely with a dopey smile on his lips. Serenity

"You're amazing you know that Cady…"

Cady moved back to her stool and considered what he said, she wondered if he was another boy who was trying to go to bed with her. She really didn't want him to be like all the rest, another one of the boys her father was trying to keep away from her.

She didn't have a high opinion of most guys, which of course led her to become a force for student government and a martial arts champion. Her father thought it was best that she and her sister learn how to defend themselves, incase something happened. And she was sure that he knew that if she stayed busy acting as student body president, captain of the soccer team, and place first in the karate tournament she wouldn't have time for boys.

"Are you saying that because you want to kiss me some more–"

"A lot of guys are afraid of girls like you. Girls that are smart and think for themselves." Kent told her, "But I'm not…I don't think of you as threat to my male identity but as the part that could complete me. You're my best friend, I mean there's hope for us right?"

Cady couldn't help it she kissed him again despite the fact that more and more people were making their way into the classroom.

"Well, talk later." He whispered against her cheek.

She nodded slipping back onto her stool, maybe Mondays weren't that bad.

Keely arrived a bit early for her lunch with Via, she was already downtown so she went to the restaurant from visiting Phil at work. She rechecked her lipstick in her hand mirror and smirked at the fact that her husband was now wearing most of it as he went obliviously around the inn.

Keely got them a table and Via arrived shortly after, Keely had observed a change in her best friend over the past few months, and she seemed to be growing weaker as the days wore on. Via greeted her with a smile and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late…" she apologized adjusting the scarf tied tightly around her head her flowing brown hair shaking as she did so.

"You're not late; I'm just early for a change." Keely tried to smile but she knew something was wrong.

"V…we've been friends for going on twenty years. I know something's going on with you. What is it?" Keely asked cutting to the chase.

Via took a sip of her water, a pained look on her face. She sat down her glass and looked Keely right in the eye, "I'm dying."

"What?"

"I have cancer Keely. I have breast cancer." Via told her.

"How long have you known?"

"About three years ago I found a lump while I was taking a shower. My doctor thought it was benign so we didn't do anything about it. I went to another physician last year for work related stuff and I had another test and what we thought was no big deal turned out to be a really big problem, it was malignant." Via told.

"V…" Keely whispered her eyes filling with tears, she couldn't lose Via.

"The cancer is growing rapidly, I let it sit for so long. It was there ages before I discovered it. I've been taking chemotherapy treatments every since then. You're the only one who's saw through the strong front I put up." Via said.

"Not even Owen?" she asked.

"Not like he's ever home. He spends all his time at that damn police station." Via said, Keely could hear the bitterness in her friend's voice.

"He didn't notice when my hair started to fall out, and I started wearing these scarves with my wigs to make them look natural."

"I always thought it had to do with the candle shop…I thought you were going for that whole boho Soho vibe. I'm such a bad friend." Keely tried not to cry Via wasn't crying and she was the one who faced death everyday.

"I know you can't believe it. But there's the truth, I knew you'd ask me, and I promised myself I'd be straight with you." Via said.

"V…I can't lose you you're my best friend." Keely said it was a crushing blow.

"It's not like I _want_ to die either Keely. But the doctors say I haven't much time left." Via told her.

"Why didn't you tell me Via, it must have been so hard going through this alone." Keely said.

"It's been hell…honestly. I didn't want to burden you. You have the children and then there was everything with your mother." Via said.

"I could've handled it." Keely said.

"I was going to tell you today…I want to know if you and Phil will help with Braden…after I'm gone you know while Owen is working on his investigations." Via said.

"Of course we will but you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Keely said.

"I have a year at the most." Via told her.

"I can't…I can't deal with this…I can't lose anyone else." Keely said getting up from the table.

"Keely wait!" Via called after her, but Keely kept running out of the restaurant.

Tears were streaming down her face that was the last thing she wanted to hear that her best friend was dying. She knew running out on Via was wrong but she didn't want her friend to see her break down and she was definitely on the verge of a break down. She left her car and ran over to the inn where Phil was working.She tore through the front doors knocking down a concierge and a carousel of luggage.

* * *

"Keely! What's wrong?" Phil asked, walking away from the front desk.

"Via's sick…you've got to fix her." She said in a rush.

"Whoa slow down what?"

"Via just told me she has cancer Phil…she's going to die soon. I know you've got some kind of future gadget that can help her." Keely said.

"Keel…" he pulled her close, "I'm really sorry."

"I don't need sorrow from you Phil…I need you to fix this…I can't lose her too…" Keely sobbed into his chest.

"I don't think it's something I can fix…" Phil told her.

"But you can do anything…" Keely whispered.

"I can't fix this…" he said.

Keely pulled away from him, "You always fix everything when it's broken."

"I can't this time baby, it's not in my power…" he told her acutely aware of the guests and staff staring at them.

Keely was sobbing so hard she could barely speak, "She's my best friend…and she's dying and there's nothing you can do about it…" it was more of a statement than a question uttered before she walked off clutching her hand to her chest.

"Keely…" he said taking off running after her.

He wondered how in the hell could she run in those stiletto pumps she always wore but she always managed. He assumed it was the training she got as anchor gal in high school they often had to chase down their lead stories.

He smiled remembering those days as he chased her down the street.

"Damn it Keely, I'm not letting you run from this you're going to deal with this. You're not the one who is suffering it's Via. You're not the one who's sick okay." He said seizing her by the shoulders.

"I know that…don't you think I feel like an ass right now? She tells me she's dying and I run out on her." Keely said.

"Keel…you were scared and Via won't blame you…you need to find her and talk to her. You have to deal with this. Or risk missing spending time with her while you can." Phil said.

"Why are you always the sane one in the relationship and I'm always the irrational dummy?" she asked wiping her tears away.

"I don't know…" he tried to smile, finding out Via was sick was a blow to him as well.

"I'll talk to her Phil. She doesn't deserve to be treated the way I treated her…I just need time to deal with this and let it sink in," Keely said, "Will you take me home?"

"Alright, but we've got to go back to the restaurant and you have to apologize to Via." Phil told her.

"You'll come in with me?"

"Yes… but I doubt she's still there if she isn't we can call her from the car." Phil tugged her by the hand and they walked in the direction of his Escalade.

He drove her back to the waterfront restaurant where she'd been having dinner with Via. He saw Via sitting alone at the usual patio table that she and Keely always sat at when they had lunch together.

"Let's go babe, she must be feeling really alone." Keely said.

"Does Owen know? He certainly doesn't seem like he does." Phil said.

"We're the only ones who know…I don't think she wants anyone to know or to feel sorry for her. She hasn't got long Phil…" Keely whispered her voice breaking once again.

"We may not lose her Keel…Remember Ms. Feinstein beat cancer." Phil tried to convince Keely when he wasn't so convinced himself.

"Yeah…but she said she's barely got a year. Phil…she's been sick a long time." Keely said.

"I hate that I can't fix this…that I can't take it all away…" Phil said parking his car next to Keely's.

They got of the car and went over to Via, Keely didn't say anything she just put her arms around her friend.

Phil smiled, he was glad they'd managed to work things out. He knew losing Via would be really hard on Keely. He hated seeing her go through anything. She was finally beginning to get over her mother's death and her painful childhood. He might not be able to take her pain away but he would be there for her while she went through it.

* * *

Liam was still exhausted from the weekend, he'd spent it camping with his father. And his father didn't know a thing about camping. Liam had read a few books on the subject. So he actually kind of knew what he was doing. He watched as his father kind of stumbled through it. They talked, Liam didn't tell him his secret yet. He knew his father wasn't ready to know that yet.

His father made it no secret that he hoped Liam would find a nice girl and take her out on few dates. He was always trying to introduce him to girls whenever they went to the music store. It was kind of embarrassing to like the same kind of music as his father, but the only way he was permitted to go shows was of course with his father. He couldn't help admitting it to himself that he was a lot like his father even he desperately tried not to be.

He was constantly striving to break away from his family's idea of him. And it wasn't working it only seemed to lower their opinion of him, but he had to show them that he wasn't the same boy anymore.

Left to his own devices Liam wouldn't go to gym and he normally didn't but Hackett had been watching him so he went into the gym. He hated how it always smelled like the funk of a thousand sneakers in there. And the boys' locker room had a worse odor that was nearly indescribable; it was a mixture of everything.

He sighed; it had been another day at the track. He did his laps for once, ignoring the taunts from some of the other boys. He made sure to wait till most of the crowd had showered before going in he really didn't need shower time drama, especially from Carlos Reyes, who'd been kicked off the team after getting caught hanging Liam from the flag pole.

That hadn't been fun and H. G. Wells being such a concerned and considerate high school they put Carlos directly into Liam's PE class. He didn't want to risk being late for Mr. Down's history test so he reluctantly went into the locker room. Most of the boys had finished showering and were getting dressed, he made his way through a sea of wet half naked boys to his locker trying to keep his eyes fixed on the point ahead of him.

So far only his mother knew he was gay, she managed to weasel it out of him a week earlier, and he knew it was killing her not to be able to tell his father. He was often intimidated by his parent's relationship it seemed to be a force of nature, they always seemed so in love they were down right obnoxious at times with all their PDA's like they were teenagers.

He doubted he would ever have a relationship like theirs, to have someone that he wanted to tell all his secrets to, someone he could feel at ease with, to find someone to love him. However, he had the next best thing, he had a crush. He knew it was one of those outlandish things that was never going to happen, but still he didn't care, no one was ever going to find out right?

He undressed and made his way to the shower, grabbing his towel and some soap. He had trained himself not to get aroused during these situations. Some of the boys in his class were simply stunning; he would love to be given a chance to paint them. But he doubted he could hold a brush steady of one of them ever did pose for him.

Painting was one of his major creative outlets. Whenever something was wrong he'd go in his room throw around some paint on a canvas and get out whatever emotion he was feeling on the canvas.

He went in the shower and discovered Carlos was the only other boy besides himself in the shower.

"I know you ratted me out to Hackett." Carlos said nonchalantly.

"No I didn't it was caught on the surveillance video." Liam said nastily, he was NOT in the mood for Carlos.

"I've had just about enough of you and your attitude Diffy."

"Fuck you…"

"You wish…fag…" Carlos said.

"You know…" Liam said leaning against the shower wall, "I pride myself on my good taste, I would never want to fuck trash like you."

Carlos stepped closer, he wasn't as large as a lot of the guys on the team in more ways than one, but he was about as wide as three square blocks and meaner than a pit bull. Liam knew he might have taken that last one a bit too far. Carlos didn't say anything his fists did the talking for him.

Twenty minutes later he walked out with new bruises on his body, he dressed and went to history class so late he wasn't allowed to take his test. After school he tried reasoning with Mr. Downs. He liked Mr. Downs he was a young fairly hip teacher, and he was a master of US History. It was one of the many advanced placement classes Liam was taking. And in the course of the first few weeks Liam had developed quite a crush on the handsome teacher.

"Look, Liam these excuses and tardiness aren't going to fly with me. Everyone else showed up on time to take their tests." The blonde haired man stated.

"But…you have to let me take this test…I studied all weekend for it, while I was in the woods camping with my dad. It was enough to just keep him alive but to be able to find time to study. I know the material Sir and I'd like the opportunity to take that test." Liam said.

"Be that as it may but I've cut you a generous amount of slack this semester." Mr. Downs told him.

"I appreciate that Sir. But I need a bit more. I'm not the degenerate loser I pretend to be. If I don't take this test it'll lower my grade in this class and shoot my average to hell. I cannot have B. I'm going to and Ivy League College." Liam told him.

"You want to go to an Ivy League school?" Mr. Downs asked.

"Yes. I want to get the hell away from Pickford and go some place like Harvard or Yale and just learn everything I can. I want to know everything about the world about life about everything." Liam told him.

"I went to Stanford myself. I know what it's like to have Ivy League dreams. But do you really think you'll get into those schools behaving the way that you do?"

"I think that given the opportunity to give to make up my work…I think they will accept me on the work I've done and not the crimes I've committed." Liam told him.

"You cannot continue to do this and I can't let you do it anymore. I'm sorry Liam. I think you're a good kid but you're out to prove that you're not. You can't be the scholar and the criminal at the same time." Mr. Downs closed his briefcase and started toward the door.

"I'm not trying to be a criminal." Liam said, "I'm just trying to survive…"

"What do you mean?" Mr. Downs turned interested.

"I am so tired of this place, I walk around here, and I get trampled everyday." Liam told him, "The reason...I didn't make it to class in time to take the test because I got the hell beat out of me in the locker room." Liam admitted.

Liam pushed his hair away from his eyes revealing the black eye and the bruises on his cheeks.

"Why didn't you talk to Principal Hackett about this?"

"Because I'm not a snitch. Telling only makes it worse." Liam told him.

"Are you going to let the beat you for the next two years?"

"If I have to. But I intend to graduate this year, all I need is English IV and Physics. Both of which I'm taking through correspondence." Liam revealed, "That's why I need to do well in your class."

"I didn't know you were undertaking such a load." Mr. Downs said.

"I am. And I can handle it most times but other times I can't not with everything that's going on here. I'm really hoping that you'll consider this and give me the opportunity to retake my test."

"I will if you talk to Principal Hackett about the bully situation."

"I will." Liam promised.

"Well, you can make up the test tomorrow after school."

"I can't I have to work…" Liam said he had to trim some lawns and rake some leaves after school every afternoon that week.

"How about tomorrow before school."

"That's good. I can make that…thank you for allowing me to make up the test. I've got to go my sister is probably looking for me." Liam said.

"What do you do?"

"Landscaping crap…I hate it…it's totally my dad's idea he wants me to learn respect and what it's like to earn my own money." Liam said.

"Good luck with that, I had a little lawn mowing business when I was your age."

"You make it seem like it was such a long time ago. You graduated from here what five years ago?" Liam asked.

"Yeah…" Mr. Downs laughed taking off his glasses making him look a lot younger than twenty three.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Mr. Downs."

"Call me Tony when we're not having class."

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow Tony." Liam smiled going off to find his sister.

* * *

Cady was in the parking lot otherwise preoccupied by Kent they were just talking in her car, about what they wanted from one another and where they stood while they waited for Liam to finish talking to his teacher. Calli had to stay later for play practice and Cady would have to go pick her up later.

"So are we like a couple?" she asked.

"Definitely," Kent smiled he truly was beautiful we he smiled.

She leaned across the console and kissed him, it felt so good to finally be able to kiss him. She finally kind of understood what her parents had then, to love her best friend with her mind, her heart, her soul, and maybe even a little with her body.

"Well…I'll see you tonight, do you think your dad will let me take you to the movies now that we're a couple."

"I'm sure he will, he's not entirely unreasonable." Cady smiled.

"Alright I'll stop by to get you after dinner, if he doesn't like the idea of us going out, I'm fine hanging out at your place."

"Okay…sounds good to me."

"I've got to get to work that stuff doesn't sell itself," he said of his after school job at the local Radio Shack.

"See you later then." Cady said she kissed him again before he got out of the car.

She drummed the steering wheel while she watched him walk to his car just as she saw her brother heading out of the building and toward her car.

"So he's going to let you make up the test?" she asked her brother.

"Yeah…I explained everything to him and he's going to let me take it tomorrow." Liam told her.

"Why did you skip his class any way?"

"I didn't expect to that was kind of what happened." Liam told her.

"What are you thinking Li you love school, why are you trying to get expelled?"

"Okay I don't love school, I love learning new stuff. I hate school. I hate it, hate it, hate it!" Liam said cocking his head to the side.

She studied her brother once his hair fell away and she saw the bruises and his new black eye.

"Liam! Were you fighting again?" Cady said.

"You know me…" Liam said.

"I can't believe this what am I going to tell mom?" Cady asked worrying as the big sister complex came over her as well as the desire to please her mother.

"Don't worry Cady I'll handle mom and dad. But I've got get to work before it rains."

Cady glared at the rolling clouds, "Whoever said it never rains in southern California lied."

"Ain't it the truth," Liam said.

Cady dropped Liam off at their grandparents' house, Pappy was going to take Liam out in his truck with the lawn care stuff and help him with his job. Well you couldn't really call what Pappy did helping it was more like really loud supervision.

Cady sighed, better him than her working with Pappy. She made her way home. As soon as she opened the door she knew something was wrong in the house. Her parents were in the living room talking quietly.

"What's wrong?" Cady asked.

Her mother looked up sharply she could tell her mother had been crying.

"Nothing sweetie…nothing we can tell you right now…" her mother smiled.

"I want to know…is it something bad. Is it Grandpa Jack?" Cady asked.

"No…it's not Grandpa Jack." Her father whispered.

"Is it you guys…are you sick?" Cady asked.

"No…come here honey…" her mother said.

Cady reluctantly came over to her parents. Her mother scooted away from her dad to make room between them for Cady to sit.

"Did you two have a fight?"

"Goodness no…" her mother said.

"What is it?"

"I know you're a big girl Cadence, but sometimes it doesn't matter how old you are you'll never be ready for some things." Her mother told her as she put an arm around her waist.

"Maybe instead of talking about what's wrong let's talk about what's right…" her father suggested.

"How was school?" her mother asked.

Despite the fact that she was worried about both her parents she smiled nevertheless.

"Kent and I are finally more than friends." Cady told them.

"I told you Keely I told you!" her father said excitedly.

"You guys knew…"

"Yeah…" her mother admitted.

"So you're cool with us seeing each other."

"We are indeed, but Pappy and I are going to have a talk with Kent…" her father said.

"Daddy…no…not the way you two threatened Chris Gaines, he won't even look at me in school."

"We did no such thing…" her father laughed.

"You made that boy wet his pants…" her mother giggled.

Cady was happy to see them smiling. She knew whatever was going on with them was pretty heavy.

"You guys don't mid if I go the movies with Kent tonight."

"That's fine with me." Her father said, "How about you Keel?"

"I'm so glad you've got your first boyfriend." Her mother hugged her.

"I'm so glad you guys are good with this. I've got to go finish my homework before play practice is over and I have to go pick up Calli." Cady said.

"You go on up sweetie." Her mother said.

Keely sighed watching her daughter go upstairs. She knew Cady was concerned about them, but she knew her daughter put way too much pressure on herself to help look after everyone. And she had to admit that she was to blame for that, she basically gave Cady a lot of the responsibilities of taking care of her siblings at a very early age.

"I'm so glad she has him." Keely said.

"Me too…Keel…but if he hurts her…"

"He won't Kent is a good kid. She needs this Phil. Just like I need you." Keely said leaning in and kissing him.

"I know you missed me this weekend, you proved it all morning and then surprising me at the hotel. I don't think that this is the best time for us to do this. I can't distract you with sex."

"I don't want you to distract me baby, I just want you to hold me and kiss me and tell me you love me…" Keely whispered, "I'm just tired of losing people I love. I don't want to cry any more I want to love everyone and enjoy the time I have with them." Keely told him.

"Let's go upstairs…and take a nap." He suggested.

"Okay." Keely smiled, she knew she had won him over.

He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. She loved when he did things like that she loved being in his arms. She loved everything he was. He was the on thing that was good and constant in her life.

* * *

Phil woke up hours later, his wife had long ago got up to prepare dinner and feed their children. He looked around at the rumpled bed and his own clothing strewn about the room, and realized she'd got to him again. Keely had a way of getting what she wanted and what she wanted lately was him in very physical sense.

He knew she missed him over the weekend while he was camping with Liam. They'd caught up all morning. And then she stopped by the hotel for seconds. He couldn't help but smile about that, it had been fun this morning but the harshness of reality had to come rushing back at lunch when they discovered Via's condition. The next few months were going to be difficult and he wasn't going to allow Keely.

He was exhausted from work, the camping trip, and all the endless times he and Keely had caught up and their little nap from earlier, he'd slept right through dinner. He took a shower and dressed before going downstairs to see what the rest of his family was up to.

He was surprised to see his son downstairs socializing with the rest of the family, Cady had gone out on her date, Calli was practicing her part for the play and Keely was helping her.

"Hey honey did you sleep well?" Keely asked.

"Yeah…the whole day kind of wore me out." He answered.

"I wanted to wake you for dinner but you looked so peaceful after our nap." She winked, "That I didn't want to wake you."

"You two sicken me…" Liam said, "Everyone knows what the two of you were doing up there, and why would you need a nap after having a nap…"

"Obviously you've never taken a nap with a girl. It can wear a guy out."

"Well I can't say that I have Dad." Liam chuckled, "And I highly doubt it's going to happen."

"You'll find the right girl you don't need to rush things Son, you've got to pace yourself girls don't like a man who is too eager." Phil explained.

Keely laughed, "I don't think he's rushing anything Phil."

Liam laughed too, "I'm sure they don't."

"What's funny?" Phil asked.

"Nothing…" they both responded.

Calli rolled her eyes, "I hate when they do that…they've been talking in code all afternoon. It's worse than when you and Uncle Owen talk about the women in the mall in really bad pig Latin."

Phil rolled his eyes he could hear his wife laughing hysterically he really loved their relationship, "I was merely appreciating…their sense of style. I'm thinking about giving the maids at the inn new uniforms." He said indignantly.

"Whatever…your dinner is in the Instawave." Keely told him.

It was a normal evening, he was glad Keely was dealing with it better. But he knew they haven't even been to the worst of it yet. He was steadying himself for the storm to come.


End file.
